


The Apology

by Littleshebear



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Siva - Freeform, The Iron Lords - Freeform, The Iron Tomb, so much angst you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshebear/pseuds/Littleshebear
Summary: Short ficlet detailing the last thoughts of Lady Jolder.





	The Apology

I’m so sorry, dear one, I don’t mean to make this harder for you. Please understand, I just wanted to see you one last time before I do this. I have to do this, there’s no other choice. Please don’t be angry with me. I’m doing this for you, for everyone.

No, no don’t come to me. You won’t make it in time, I was always faster than you, we always used to joke about it. Remember how you’d chase me round the statues in the courtyard at Felwinter Peak? You’d grab me around my waist and say, “You let me catch you,” and I did, every time. Why would I want to get away from you?

I can’t let you catch me, not today. What could you do if you did? I’m dying, I know it. It took my Ghost, it’s in my armour, I feel it crawling under my skin. I won’t be me for much longer, it will turn me against you and I couldn’t bear that.

Oh, don’t cry, my love. You’ll be all right. You’re stronger than you realise. You won’t believe me when I say this but you’ll love again, I’m sure of it. Don’t close off your heart, let people see it how I did. Let them see your bravery, your compassion. Let them see you. Please. For me.

I love you, Saladin Forge. Goodbye. Please forgive me. This was the only way. The door, I had to-

The door, I had to-  
The door, I had to-  
The door, I had to-  
The door, I had to-  
The door…

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it, during the Iron Tomb mission, the remnant of Jolder says, "The door, I had to!" right before she's reanimated. I had this horrible headcanon that her last conscious thought was going round and round in her head for however many years she and the others were trussed up on the replication chamber ceiling. 
> 
> So. Yeah. I even upset myself with this one.


End file.
